The Seventh Year at Hogwarts and beyond
by UnNeeded
Summary: A story about Harry, Ron and Hermione's seventh year and beyond. During their seventh year very weird and strange things start to happen such as Ron falling in love with a Professor, Hermione likes Ginny Not Ron and etc...just read it okay my summary suck
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Ginny and Hermione were short of breath when they entered the compartment. Harry had decided that he would continue his studies at Hogwarts and search for more clues about the horcruxes at school since Voldemort had taking a liking to the Four Founders Historic items so it's only logical to start there if he did make some of the founders historic items to horcruxes. Ron and Hermione decided that was the best course of action, well Hermione did, Ron just agreed with what Hermione

"So, Ginny explain to me again why Ron decided not to come with us on the train" Harry asked while wiping sweat of his face.

"He said it was something important that he had to do before coming to school" Ginny answered also wiping sweat of her face. Hermione was listening intently to the two's conversation. "I think he'll join us in a week's time or something like that. But it's weird you know, When Ron told me that he said with a sad face"

"Ah I know why Ron looked like that" Answered Harry, Ginny and Hermione both stared at Harry, Harry gulped at the quick reaction of both the girls and smiled mischievously "He's sad because he's going to miss the Feast, He's never missed a feast before well except that time in the second year." Both Girls laughed when they heard Harry's explanation.

"But it must be really important then if he had to miss the Feast and First week of school" Hermione said and both Harry and Ginny nodded in unison. Right then a familiar face came into the compartment. "Hey Neville, how was your holiday?"

"Oh, it was fine except for me gran, kept nagging me to stop Voldemort. Saying my parent's would have. Like I have the guts to face him." Harry felt sorry for Neville, knowing that instead of him, it could have been Neville whose parents were killed and he would have the lightning scar on the forehead instead of Harry. But it was not meant to be but never the less Harry felt Happy that he had him as a friend. "So where's Ron? He's always with you guys"

"Oh Ron had to stay behind to do something important before school" Ginny answered Neville while handing Trevor who again leapt out of Neville's hand trying to escape.

"I see"

"So, N.E.W.T's are this year. I heard it's going to be tough and tiring." Hermione informed them.

"You always say that but in the end Hermione, you're the one whose going to be on top and have the highest grade" Harry said laughing, Hermione turned red at Harry's statement saying 'Don't say such things Harry' 'Really, I say those things?' and now both Ginny and Neville joined in the laughter causing Hermione to blush even redder causing Hermione to look like an overgrown tomato.

At the feast, the students were introduced to the new Headmistress (Yes, it's a woman), Headmistress McGonagall (she will still teach Transfiguration) Hermione let out a sigh of relief, the new head of Slytherin, who will still teach Potions, Professor Slughorn and The new Professor of Defence against The Dark Arts, Professor Jeanne, Students started murmuring when they heard this and before the murmuring could reach a higher volume, they were silenced by Headmistress McGonagall who now stood up and spoke " To the old students welcome back and to the new students welcome to Hogwarts. I don't want to make this speech a long one but I must daresay it's really important. Now then, many of you have heard that he who must not be named has returned --- Students gasped at this some just froze, some squealed ---but not to worry, the ministry has made sure that Hogwarts gets the necessary protection it needs. Secondly students are not allowed in to the forbidden forest some of our older students should now about that. Thirdly, Students thinking of playing Quidditch should tell Madam Hooch or their head of house. That should be that and before I forget the New Head House for Gryffindor is Professor Jeanne and now let us eat." With that the plates and goblets started to fill with food and pumpkin juice.

After the feast and Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Neville made their way to the common room. After navigating through a small bunch of first years to the couches and chairs to the fireplace, the four of them sat down and relaxed and discussed about the new head of house for Gryffindor. Even though it was late, they were still busy discussing whether Professor Jeanne was like Professor McGonagall, a strict and disciplined lady or a nice and laid back lady.

"Well to answer your question, I'm a very nice and laid back lady." The four of them leapt to their feet, surprised by the voice. They turned around to see who it was, and found Professor Jeanne in a night gown, the head house of Gryffindor smiling at them. "Why aren't all of you in bed it's quite late you know." She was quite young and very beautiful with shoulder length hair.

"Um professor, are you sure you should be wearing that" Hermione pointed out to her night gown "cause you're making Harry and Neville's nose bleed" and sure it was. Harry and Neville were holding their noses to stop it from bleeding.

"Oh sorry bout that, I forgot I was wearing this" and from out of thin air she conjured a dressing gown and immediately put it on.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Hermione asked awestruck, Professor Jeanne was looking at Hermione confused "um conjure that dressing gown with out a wand"

"Oh that, it's a funny story actually but I'll tell that story to you four another time. Now it's time you four get to bed" and the four of them said their goodnights and went to their respective dormitories. Making sure that no one was awake before she left, she checked the common room. After a thorough check, and completely satisfied that no one was awake she left for bed.

Ronald Weasley was sitting down in front of a middle aged couple, looking quite scared. The couple were smiling and offered tea to Ron, who accepted it with shaking hands. After a moments silence the woman spoke "Now Ron, what do you want to know about?"

"I want to know why you left me in the orphanage"


	2. Chapter 2

The start of term was the same as the year before except now Harry, Hermione were seventh years which meant that they had more free time that their sixth years and as Ron would say 'Time for relaxation'. But since Ron wasn't their Hermione had pointed that they use the time to study for their upcoming N.E.W.T.S. Harry groaned at the thought that he would be spending time in the library.

Ron still wasn't in school after two weeks of term starting. Harry and Hermione now were really worried about Ron. Both of them decided that the best way to make sure he was all right was to write him a letter.

Dear Ron,

How are you? It's been two weeks already and you're still not in school. Me and Hermione are getting real worried. Write back to us if get this.

Harry

Harry looked at the letter and thought to himself 'what a pathetic letter, oh well Ron will get the message.' With that he went to see Hedwig. Hedwig was still sleeping when Harry found her. Hedwig was angry that she was woken up but soon forgave Harry by nipping his fingers. Harry's fingers stung from the cuts that Hedwig gave but soon forgot the pain as he gave Hedwig the letter who hooted with excitement and off she went.

"Hope you get this Ron"

Ron was in the burrow sitting quietly in his room. The meeting with the couple took a lot out of him. There was a knock on the door, "Leave me alone" Ron answered

"Please Ronald, let me come in. I'll explain everything and I'll answer all your questions. I know you must be confused and angry at us for keeping this from you"

Ron just looked at the door, after a few moments he unlocked the door with his wand. With that his mother came in. He looked at his mother and then tears came out of his eyes and he cried into his hands. Mrs Weasley went to her son and hugged him as if he was still a baby.

"Cry all you want dear" with that he sobbed even harder into his mothers arms.

The Beginning of Qudditch season in Hogwarts was coming soon and Harry being reappointed as Captain was now in a real mess; his keeper wasn't here, he needed to find two new beaters and top of all he needed to find a new chaser. Ron still hadn't written back. Harry was at his wits end but then a familiar red hair sat down beside him on the quidditch pitch,

"Hey Ginny" Harry said as Ginny plopped down beside him

"So captain, when we gonna hold the tryouts? I'm sure you're going to do it soon coz well season is going to start soon and we don't even have a squad yet except for you, me and Demelza."

"I know Ginny; if Ron doesn't write back soon I have to hold the tryouts in the next few days." Harry said deflated. Ginny looked at Harry and smiled at him. Harry looked at her confused "why are you smiling??"

"This isn't who you are, sulking and sounding as we've already been beaten. The Harry I know is more energetic and likes to bark orders" she laughed as she said it. Harry laughed with her and then said quietly "you're right Gin, I shouldn't be like this. I am of course the boy that lived. C'mon then lets get some lunch "with that both of them went into the great hall leaving the quidditch pitch.

The next day at breakfast the timetables for the seventh years were finally given out. 'Finally' Harry heard Hermione say under her breath. Harry laughed at this unfortunately Hermione heard it and kicked him in the shins which caused Harry to spit out the pumpkin juice he was drinking.

"Ewwww Harry, don't you have any manners" Hermione said while trying not to laugh. Harry eyed his bushy friend with dark malice. "Anyway got a reply from Ron yet?" she asked while looking at her timetable. Before Harry could open his mouth to answer Hermione squealed at Harry saying "We're going to have a class with Professor Jeanne, ooooo I can't wait to see how she teaches" and with that the subject of Ron was left and all thoughts went to the first class of that day.

All of the Gryffindorians waited inside the classroom like children who were expecting to be given sweets for their good behaviour. Professor Jeanne entered the classroom and was amazed at how behaved the class was.

"Well, well. I can see that I was misinformed. I heard that you lot would have been uncontrollable" she laughed as she said it. "Now on to serious matters, you all have been informed that _he who must not be named _has returned and It is my job to teach you how to defend yourself against the dark arts" she smiled as she finished

"Now will all of you get in to pairs because today we will learn how to counter spells without uttering a single word. I heard that all of you are not able to do it perfectly so we practice it until you get it before we move on"

Since Ron wasn't there that meant he had to pair up with Hermione who he knew had already mastered it. Before they could start, there was a knock on the door and in came Ronald Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Umm if it is not too much trouble can u please leave some reviews. Wanted to know how u think of my story ). Thanks now without further ado…

Ron was standing in the door way in his Hogwarts uniform with his bag slung to his side. He took a look around the classroom until his eyes fell on Professor Jeanne, their eyes met but only for a while. After looking around the room, Ron went to his seat and proceeded to take out his wand.

"Well Mr Weasley since everyone has their pairs already, I will pair up with you" said Professor Jeanne, when she said that some of the boys groaned in disappointment.

"Now, now boys mind on the lesson and let us begin"

The only one that was capable of doing the task that was set by Professor Jeanne was of course Hermione. Harry who had been her partner was knocked out unconscious by the stunning spell that Hermione had used. "Class since today almost everyone one of you could not master it, we will be continuing it next class" with that Professor Jeanne walked out of the Class leaving the student behind.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last to go out of the class. As they were walking towards Harry had decided to pose the question to Ron "Ron, what happened to you mate? Why didn't you send a reply back? And what happened to Hedwig?" Ron stopped abruptly which caused Harry and Hermione to back up a few paces. Both of them looked at Ron waiting for an answer from him.

"Hedwig's back where she is, and well when Hedwig showed up I was already on the way here so I thought better not to send a reply and nothing happened to me" with that Ron went of to the great hall for lunch leaving the other two in his wake.

During lunch Ron was extremely quiet and this made Harry and Hermione worried. Ron noticed this and said "Really guys there is nothing wrong with me and nothing happened during the two weeks I wasn't here." Ron paused to drink then continue "So, Harry when we having Quidditch try-outs?"

Harry, who was still worried about Ron, didn't hear Ron' question until Ron threw a sausage at him to get his attention. "What? Oh sorry Ron. What did you ask?" Ron sighed and he repeated his question again "Oh we're holding tryouts tomorrow after lunch" Ron nodded at Harry and began to eat his food like there was no tomorrow

Hermione who had been silent throughout the whole conversation was busy with something else. Ron noticed this and decided to ask what's wrong. Hermione just ignored him and this made Ron a bit angry. "What are you doing??" he hissed at Hermione.

"What I am doing is none of your business Ron, so bugger off" with that she went out of the Great Hall leaving the two behind. They found her later in the common room with her nose stuck in some book. Both of them sat on the couch facing Hermione. They decided since Hermione was doing her work, they start theirs to.

So later into the night when their works were finished, they sat near the fireplace; Hermione scratching crookshanks behind the ears while watching the ongoing battle between Harry and Ron. In the end Ron had won the battle, they decided to turn in for the night. "Go right ahead I'll be there in a sec Harry, need to pack the chess set up" While Ron was busy packing things up, he heard a voice right behind him which caused him to throw the chess set in the air but before the set fell to the ground, Ron had managed to regain his composure and saved the set.

"My, my Mr Weasley what they say about you being the best keeper in School wasn't false after all" Ron turned around to find Professor Jeanne smiling at him

"Professor, you scared the pants off me. I thought you were Peeves or Something" The professor laughed and sat down in front of the fireplace and beckoned him to sit as well. Ron a bit confused sat down opposite of Professor Jeanne.

"Mr Weasley, tomorrow you will be holding the try-outs are you not?" Ron nodded "well then I hope you pick the most talented that come because I want to see us win the trophy" with that Professor Jeanne stood up and went to Ron and without warning kissed Ron on the cheek. With that she bade Ron Farewell leaving Ron confused at what had just happened.

The next day at Breakfast Ron was still revelling at what had happened last night but came to terms that it may have only just been a friendly gesture. Ron decided not to tell his two best friends about it. Ron was just about to start eating when Harry ran down the table "Ron, you will never believe this."

Ron stared at his friend and said "This is what is keeping me from having breakfast"

Harry stared at Ron for a moment then finally got it "oh no that wasn't it I heard there was a new student transferring here from some school in Europe. Heard it was a girl"

Ron not excited by the news continued eating until someone bumped him which caused the porridge he was eating to spill on his robes. "Okay who bumped into me" Ron demanded, when he turned around it was Professor Jeanne and a new student that was looking at him. The new student smiled at Ron and he awkwardly gave the smile back.

"Mr Weasley this is the new transfer student, Rose. I want you to show her around" with that Professor Jeanne gave Rose to Ron "I hope that both of you can get acquainted along the way" with that she left leaving Rose with Ron.


End file.
